Sight Unseen
Sight Unseen is the 49th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 3 :Episode No. 05 :Written By William Schmidt :Directed By Perry Lang :Production No. 4300049 :Original Airdate November 2, 2000 Co-Starring * Michael Bailey Smith as Belthazor * Nick Meaney as Snake Hunter * Karen Stapelton as Rachel Guest Starring * Boti Ann Bliss as Abbey * Rick Hearst as Troxa * Eddie Cahill as Sean * Amir Aboulela as Triad Member #1 * Shaun Toub as Triad Member #3 * Rick Overton as Triad Member #2 Special Musical Guest * Marvelous 3 Summary Piper and Phoebe are worried that Prue has become too obsessed with The Evil Triad since returning from the past and learning that someone was sent back to destroy their family line. So when Prue comes home to discover someone has broken into the Manor, she immediately believes its something supernatural sent by The Triad, while her sisters believe that it may be an evil of a human nature from the clues discovered by Darryl. Cole is upset to learn that the triad has sent another agent to destroy the Halliwells. Piper feels that her inability to have a romantic evening with Leo is the result of interference from Leo’s bosses. Plot Phoebe is at P3 with Piper. Prue has been obsessively chasing the Triad's agent while her date, Sean, waits forlornly at P3. Piper complains that she can't get close to Leo because she feels that "they" are watching. Finally, Piper tells Sean that Prue is hung up at work and sends him on his way. Prue goes to the manor and finds the front door open and every mirror broken. An unseen figure attacks and she flings it through a window. After the others arrive, Darryl checks the house and finds nothing missing. He dusts some fingerprints and asks the sisters for lists of any enemies they might have. The Triad summons Cole and tell them of their impatience. They have sent another demon, Troxa, after the Charmed Ones -- as "assistance", rather than to replace Cole. Back at the manor, Prue has fallen asleep in the attic; an unseen figure raises a pillow, but Prue flings the pillow and the figure away. Cole checks up on the sisters and offers to have a patrol car watch the house. Outside the front door, Troxa becomes visible and Cole confronts him. Prue notices her favorite shirt and Grams's necklace missing. Leo orbs in and reports that "they" know little about the Triad, except that they are close to the highest level of evil. Darryl reports that the fingerprints have no match in the FBI database. On hearing about the necklace and the shirt, Darryl suspects a stalker and thinks Sean is his prime suspect. Troxa sneaks into Cole's office and picks up a letter opener. Cole picks up a fire extinguisher and sprays Troxa with it; cold makes him visible. Prue does a photo session with a wildlife expert clearly based on Steve Irwin. Unseen to her, someone is taking pictures of Prue. Phoebe enters a back room at P3, looking for Piper, and finds her making out with Leo. This does not help Piper's anxiety about being watched. Back at the bar, the two sisters meet Prue; she has set a demon trap with the Book of Shadows as bait and is carrying a crystal that will glow when the trap is sprung. Sean comes to P3 and Prue leaves to spend time with him. Meanwhile, Cole enters the manor and, finding nobody home, opens all the windows and turns on the air conditioner. He shimmers to the attic and tries to steal the Book of Shadows. The trap springs, he briefly turns into Belthazor and Prue's crystal glows. The sisters hurry away, leaving Sean slack-jawed. The sisters enter the attic and find Cole in the trap. Prue suspects that Cole is a demon. Cole claims that he thought the house was broken into and leaves angrily. Phoebe finds a box of flowers on the porch, and the flowers turn out to be dead and worm-infested. Cole meets Troxa outside and tells him that he is welcome to go after the Charmed Ones. Troxa enters the manor unseen as the sisters and Leo close the windows. In the Attic, Prue notices Troxa's reflection in a broken mirror. She flings him into the trap and makes him talk. He names Belthazor as another agent of the Triad just before he disappears in flames. Prue is developing pictures in her dark room when someone hits her from behind, shoves her face in one of the chemicals and drags her off. Phoebe thinks that their stalker is still out there even though Troxa is gone, and calls Prue's cell phone. The stalker proves to be Abbey, a bartender from P3; she has tied Prue up in the manor basement. Prue uses her powers to untie the ropes binding her hands. Abbey dresses in Prue's clothes. Prue flings Abbey across the basement and escapes, still having trouble seeing. Darryl calls Piper at P3 and says he has a match for the fingerprints: Abbey. Piper and Phoebe open Abbey's locker at P3 and find pictures of Prue, Prue's favorite perfume and notes on Prue's movements. Phoebe has a premonition of Abbey shooting Prue and the two depart for the manor. Prue astral-projects and Abbey shoots at her image. When her gun is empty, Prue tackles Abbey and tries to escape. Abbey reloads and fires, but the bullet freezes in flight: Piper has come to the rescue. Marvelous 3 plays at P3 that night. Prue finally gets an evening with Sean. Leo and Piper go to bed and she yells to "them", "I hope you enjoyed the show!" Prue's Attack Image:Pruephotos.jpg|Prue is in room developing her photos Image:Pruephots1.jpg|Prue notices pictures of herself Image:Prueabbey.jpg|Abbey appears behind Prue Image:Prueabbey2.jpg|Abbey pushes Prue's face in trays of developing liquid Image:Prueabbey3.jpg|Prue lifts head from trays Image:Prueabbeyeyeburned.jpg|Prue is unconscious and her eyes are burned Image:Prueabbey4.jpg|Prue wakes up but can barely see Image:Prueabbey05.jpg|Abbey talks to Prue as she puts Prue's shirt on Image:Prueabbeycrazy1.jpg|A psycho dressed like Prue Image:Prueabbeystare1.jpg|Prue stares at Abbey as she talks to her Image:Prueabbeyuntie1.jpg|Prue uses her power to untie herself Image:Prueabbeypowoer1.jpg|Abbey is sent flying into wall Image:Prueabbeypremonition1.jpg|Prue shot dead in Phoebe's premonition Image:Prueabbeyclose1t.jpg|Prue hides in closet Image:Prueabbeyprojection1.jpg|Prue projects out of closet, Abbey shoots Image:Prueabbeyprojection02.jpg|Prue projects back into herself Image:Prueabbeywanders.jpg|Abbey wanders the manor Image:Prueabbeyknockdown1.jpg|Prue pops out of closet, pounces Abbey Image:Prueabbeykitchen1.jpg|Prue runs to kitchen Image:Prueabbeyshootgun.jpg|Abbey fires Image:Prueabbeypipebulr.jpg|Piper rushes in, freezing the room Image:Prueabbeybullet00.jpg|The bullet stops Image:Prueabbeybullet02.jpg|Prue hears bullet and is frightened not knowing what happened Image:Prueabbeyfly1.jpg|Prue uses her power against Abbey Image:Prueabbeyfly3.jpg|Prue sends Abbey flying into Curio Power Usage * Prue / TK / Abbey / Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Attic * Cole Shimmers and Flames into the Triad's Lair. Turns out The Triad summoned him. * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Outside Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Piper's Room * Prue / TK / Pillow / Manor Attic * Troxa / Visibility / Himself / Outside Manor * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Outside Manor * Cole / Shimmer / Himself / Outside Manor * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Kitchen * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Cole's Office * Leo / Orbs / Himself / P3 Office * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor * Cole / Shimmers / Himself / Manor Attic * Troxa / Visibility / Himself / Outside * Troxa / Invisibility / Himself / Outside * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor * Prue / Tk / Troxa / Manor Attic * Leo / Orbs / Himself / Manor Attic * Prue / Tk / Ropes / Manor Basement * Prue / Tk / Abbey / Manor Basement * Prue / TK / Ropes / Manor Basement * Prue / TK / Bookcase / Manor Basement * Prue / TK / ?? / Manor Basement * Phoebe / Premonition / Pictures / P3 * Prue / Astral Projects / Herself / Manor * Prue / Astral Projects / Herself / Manor * Piper / Freeze / Manor Kitchen / Manor Kitchen * Prue / TK / Abbey / Manor Kitchen Book of Shadows # To Erase a Memory is before the page on Troxa. # Belthazor is before the Hand of Fatima. Troxa Belthazor Spells # Prue casts a spell using cydarite crystals around the Book of Shadows. (The original crystal cage). (unseen) Evil Beings # Abbey: bartender at P3, Prue's stalker, # Troxa: invisible demon, weakness is cold it turns him visible, he cannot feel so he doesn't know when it's cold, # Triad: highest level of evil, # Cole / Belthazor: Notes * Phoebe doesn’t use her Levitation power. * This is the first episode where Prue doubts about Cole. She thought that maybe he could be a demon. * The shirt that Abby put on in the basement was the shirt that Prue had worn in the Season 2 Finale Be Careful What You Witch For. * Phoebe kisses Cole for the first time in this episode. * In this episode, one of the sisters comments on the oddity of a demon turning on the air conditioning. However, having the open windows were the only way Prue saw the demon before it attacked her. In the Season 5 episode Oh My Goddess! Part 1, Phoebe asks Piper why they never installed air conditioning in the Manor and Piper replies because it rarely gets above 70 degrees in San Francisco. Therefore, the air conditioner has somehow disappeared between now and then. * The original airdate of this episode is November 2, 2000, which, according to the Halliwell's family tree, is Phoebe's birthday. * Wouldn't have been easier for Prue to stay hidden from Abbey and keep confusing her with her astral power instead of trying to wrestle her whilst partially blinded. * Abby serves shown a drink and then must leave for the Manor to break in. However, she seems to rifle through the whole house, smash mirrors upturn drawers and get there before Prue rather quickly, when Prue is already on the way home. * If was supposed to be some sort of sign that Prue ran into Micah's descendant at P3 in the last episode, why is Prue dating Sean so soon after with no mention of Mitch. External links * Charmed DVD Information about the Charmed DVD sets. 305